


Dominação soviética

by Makitasama



Series: Hetalia [17]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Boys' Love, M/M, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Ninguém jamais poderá imaginar meu caso com o URSS
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), America/USSR
Series: Hetalia [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648834
Kudos: 5





	Dominação soviética

— Já chegou? Achei que hoje estaria atarefado em tentar me destruir. Pelo visto eu estava errado, mas é bom o erro quando vem junto com o prazer. — A voz mais grossa me excitava de uma forma inimaginável, além do olhar amedrontador em tons roxeados.

Antes de qualquer ato envolvendo nossos corpos, cada um foi ao banheiro tomar um belo banho, afinal, estávamos no verão e essa época é sempre problemática.

Quando nos aprontamos, pegamos as roupas referentes a esse momento maravilhoso, eu com terno em tons de azul puxados ao cinza, assim com uma calça com o mesmo azul, além de uma gravata preta em cima de uma camisa branca. Já ele usava um terno azulado mais escuro, com detalhes dourados, uma calça preta e um chapéu também preto, mas com detalhes dourados.

— Você está lindo como sempre, meu burguês. Pena que burgueses devem ser mortos a todo custo, não é mesmo? — Mais uma vez utilizava-se do lindo tom de voz para fazer a saliva de minha boca começar a sair.

— Eu digo o mesmo, URSS. — Por mais que no meu caso não desse tão certo, vi um sorriso dominador em seu lindo rosto. No mesmo instante, deitou-me com força na cama junto ao passar da sua língua em seus lábios rosados.

Botão a botão era desabotoado do meu terno, deixando-me com a camiseta mais visível. Porém isso durou pouco, afinal, logo retirava essa peça também para ver meu corpo somente com a gravata, dessa forma não colocaria a coleira naquela área.

As mãos fortes e pesadas puxavam a peça preta, fazendo-me seu escravo sem muito esforço. Foi quando me colocou com o rosto no travesseiro para começar os atos ainda sem retirar todas as minhas vestimentas.

— Posso começar meu burguês? Se é que eu deveria mesmo te dar prazer. — Cada vez que palavras saiam dos seus lábios, meu coração acelerava bastante e aos poucos eu me perdia na excitação.

— Por favor, eu te imploro que me dê prazer. — Assim que ouviu meu pedido, passou lentamente suas unhas em minhas costas, arrepiando-me bastante com os movimentos constantes. Nisso se direcionou ao meu ouvido esquerdo com seus lábios prontos para usar essa região.

Os dentes eram usados de forma mais intensa do que as unhas, não me dando mais opção de continuar com sons baixos.

— URSS, é meu ponto fraco! — Os gemidos junto ao dizer fazia com que ele continuasse ainda mais forte, além de pressionar meu pescoço com a mão direita.

Pouco demorou a meu pênis ficar ereto com aquela situação maravilhosa, com isso ele me deixou quase nu, pois continuava a me controlar pelo acessório.

— Você já está bem ereto somente com isso? Como é fraco, mas eu não esperava mais de um mero burguês safado. — O olhar direcionado ao meu rosto fazia-me corar bastante, já que era vergonhoso ser visto naquela circunstância.

— Mas é claro, não tem como eu resistir aos seus toques maravilhosos. — Ele sorria por ver a minha tentativa de não demonstrar os sentimentos de vergonha e timidez, contudo isso durou pouco, porque logo depois me mudou de posição.

Quando meu corpo voltou a ficar para cima, de cara recebi um beijo intenso, impedindo-me de falar mais enquanto seus dedos passavam pelos meus mamilos e pela glande.

Diante da quantidade absurda de prazer mal pude pensar em esperar mais para o sêmen sair, visto que eu mal me controlava mais.

O líquido saía em uma quantidade maior do que o normal, assim como o orgasmo tido no mesmo instante.

— Já? Então eu vou te proporcionar ainda mais prazer. — Antes de qualquer coisa acontecer, esperou-me conseguir pensar de novo, pois queria que eu escolhesse os objetos utilizados na segunda rodada. — Está pronto?

— Sim, podemos continuar. E dessa vez não pode faltar meus favoritos, caso você permita-me tal prazer, mestre. — Os objetos anais e o chicote eram pegos e colocados próximos a nossa cama.

Mais uma vez pôs meu corpo de forma a me deixar com a bunda para cima.

— Qual brinquedo deseja primeiro? — Respondi que queria as bolas, nisso uma camada de lubrificante era sobreposta, afinal, ainda poderia causar desconforto.

A cada bola eu recebia um tapa junto a vários arrepios pelos dedos novamente em minhas costas, fazendo-me sentir um prazer enorme com tantas ações incríveis.

Depois de terminar o brinquedo, puxou-me para perto do seu corpo e retirou de forma lenta a calça de mesmo tom da gravata.

— Você quer? É todo seu escravo. — Respondi de forma positiva e pouco a pouco fui enfiando seu pênis em minha boca, além de usar a minha língua na região da glande para lhe proporcionar um prazer ainda maior.

Conforme o ato ocorria, pegou o chicote e o utilizou na mesma região dos arranhões com pouca intensidade. Ao mesmo tempo fui cada vez mais fundo para receber a minha recompensa e claro, por conta da excitação dele ser evidente pelos olhares mais doces.

Foi quando minha cabeça começou a ser empurrada, dando-me mais vontade de realizar o ato, logo aumentei a velocidade e a intensidade.

— América! — Seu sêmen foi engolido sem nem eu pensar duas vezes e como sempre era delicioso.

Passou-se um tempo e ele retirou as bolas do meu ânus, pois queria colocar o vibrador em uma intensidade enorme.

— Faça mestre. — A vibração era incrível, nisso ele começou o mesmo ato em meu pênis, envolvendo-o com seus lábios macios para meu líquido sair outra vez.

Com tantos pontos me excitando demorou alguns minutos para ocorrer a saída do sêmen.

— Também é delicioso. — Respirou um pouco antes de continuar, visto que estava um pouco sem folego por conta da excitação em me ver com um rosto cheio de expressões que demonstravam o prazer. — Entretanto já deu meu horário e o seu também, senão desconfiarão de nós. Mesmo assim, foi um de nossos melhores dias, concorda? — Após perguntar, retirou o vibrador.

— Sim, eu também achei. E você está certo, mas eu volto semana que vem com ainda mais vontade. — Terminamos com um beijo e tomamos mais um banho, já que qualquer forma de despistar era ótima.

Saímos do quarto e voltamos às nossas bases de monitoramento dos inimigos, porque a guerra continuava.


End file.
